BLEACHed Blitzkrieg
by SanadaSayuri
Summary: In a world where Kurosaki Masaki survived and is a world renowned political power, can her firstborn, Kurosaki Ichigo step up to the plate? What if he were to put his mother's teachings to use? AUish Collab with Deragonmaji
1. Prologue

Title: BLEACHed Blitzkrieg

Author(s): SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Bleach is not the property of either myself or Deragonmaji. If it was, we would be rich and we wouldn't be writing this, now would we?

Summary: In a world where Kurosaki Masaki survived and is a world renowned political power, can her first born, Kurosaki Ichigo step up to the plate. What would happen if Ichigo put his mother's political training to use? AU

Pairing: Unknown at the moment

Note: Just another case of plotbunnies gone wild. Sorta AUish and crackish. Collab with Deragonmaji.

Prologue

"_That girl…" A orange haired child ran toward the pale girl standing at the edge of the river._

"_Ichigo! No!" A woman with golden brown hair darted after the child. 'The Grand Fisher's lure!' The woman thought, 'Ichigo must have seen the Grand Fisher's lure! Oh, Isshin, where are you?!' She wrapped her arms around her child and closed her eyes, waiting for pain._

"_Dad!?" The surprised exclamation from her child brought Masaki to open her eyes. There was a dark colored blur in front of her, a lighter colored blur fluttering in an invisible wind._

"_Is that…" Masaki said, shocked, "Isshin…"_

* * *

_"We believe that whoever they are and wherever they're based, obviously one of the objectives of these attacks is to estrange the countries of the UN from each other. This is a time of chaos and mopping up." The light haired woman shook her head. "We haven't even really started recovering from the war, and all countries are, at this point in time, vulnerable, especially to attacks such as those occurring recently. I only hope that we can work together to discover and bring this group to justice._"

Isshin lowered the volume of the television and smiled. "It looks like Mommy is hard at work, huh kids?"

"Mother will be back in time for Yuzu's concert I hope," Karin said.

"Chances are, she'll be back by then," Ichigo nodded, "but we can't be sure. A politician's work is never done."

"Onii-chan would know, wouldn't you?" Yuzu said, "Mother is training you to take her place, isn't she?"

"And one day, she may even train the two of you as well," Isshin said.

The room was filled with laughter. Ichigo frowned. He couldn't help but feel as if everything was about to change.

How right he was…

* * *

"_Tell me, do you want the power to save your family?"_

_Ichigo nodded without hesitation._

"_Then…" the katana was hefted with some effort and the blade was pointed at his heart. "Stab yourself with this blade, and I will pour my power into you."_

_Ichigo didn't think twice before wrapping his hands around the blade and jamming it into his chest just above his heart._

* * *

"_How dare you touch Nii-sama!" she yelled."Just stay there and don't come after me! I'll never forgive you if you do!"_

"_Ru-Rukia…"_

_She didn't look back as the door closed behind her._

* * *

"_Well now… You look like you're in some trouble…"_

* * *

"_It's your fault! If she had never met you, Rukia wouldn't be in this position right now!"_

* * *

"Tousen!" Komamura roared, "What is this?!"

"These eyes of mine see only the path of least bloodshed."

"The path of least bloodshed you say?" A pained voice said. Eyes were drawn toward the injured ryoka child. "From what I see, you want a revolution, but to start a revolution in a place where bloodshed was minimal to begin with is not a path of least bloodshed! I know very little about the history of Soul Society, but I do know this much, until my companions and I invaded, there was very little unnecessary fighting. How is walking with a man who desires an object that should never have existed a path of least bloodshed? Already Aizen has begun a civil war that has no meaning for no other reason than to gain power! Is that a good reason for revolution? Power? A civil war over power is a meaningless war, blood of friends and family will be shed for nothing! If a revolution is necessary, then you, as a shinigami captain, have the power to push a reform that will change laws! Shinigami have much longer life expectancy than humans, and as a captain, you rarely find yourself in a position where you may die before your work is done. Little by little, a shinigami can change the way things are in Seireitei and have your voices heard, and you may well live to see the changes, something humans cannot do, and even so, humans do not always choose war to start a revolution! Many human generations may pass if you begin a revolution of words, but at least meaningless bloodshed can be avoided!"

Shocked eyes stared at the gravely injured boy. In the background, Ishida snorted. "To be expected from the child of one of the world's leading peace advocates," the Quincy said, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. "Kurosaki Masaki taught him well. There is no doubt that Kurosaki will do well in carrying on his mother's work after her death."

Tousen stood still, then said slowly, "I had never thought of that…"

Ichigo sighed, "No, of course not. Shinigami live for so long that they fall into a habit of thinking in certain ways, and thus overlook things. One word can make all the difference. Even humans, short lived and foolish as we are, know this."

Tousen nodded slowly and walked over to Komamura. "I apologize my friend."

Aizen's eyes almost sparkled with glee. "Oh, very well spoken Ryoka. Already, you've cost me an ally."

Komamura and Tousen immediately shifted to block the boy from Aizen's sight.

"Well," Aizen said lightly, "Either way, I suppose since you're so much a politician, you can guess what I did."

"You took over a ruling body here in Seireitei," Ichigo said, "and sent out orders to bring Rukia back. You intended for the Soukyoku to burn away the outer shell, which is Rukia's soul, hopefully leaving the Hougyoku untouched and vulnerable to your claim."

Aizen chuckled, "You certainly were well trained. With that information alone, you deduced that I did all of this for the sake of power. Well then, I suppose I don't have to tell you what I'm going to do next... After all, Urahara left behind more than one way to extract something hidden in a soul..."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Aizen lifted Rukia into the air as several spire-like objects burst out of the ground just before Aizen plunged a hand into her chest.

"Rukia…" Ichigo made a weak attempt to get up, only managing to scrape his injuries against the stone and dust of the cliff, sending jolts of searing pain through his battered body.

"Ahh…" Aizen breathed as he pulled his hand out of Rukia, a small jewel like object held in his hand, heedless of Rukia as she collapsed to her knees on the ground. "The Hougyoku… It's so small…" He smiled, "Well, now that I have what I need…" He glanced at Rukia, and watched, brown eyes fascinated as the hole in Rukia's chest closed, leaving no sign on her body or clothes other than her shocked eyes that anything had happened to her. "Oh? And there is no sign of damage to the soul…" He smiled, "Ah, well… I have what I wanted…" He picked up Rukia and held her up.

At the edge of the field, Ichimaru held up his sword. "Ikorose, Shinsou."

A flurry of black and white sped past Ichimaru and Aizen, and a splash of copper scented red filled the air before hitting the ground.

"Nii-sama?!" Rukia said.

"Oh? I'm sorry, he got past me," Ichimaru said carelessly in a fully unrepentant tone as Shinsou retracted.

Byakuya dropped to his knees as the blade was pulled free from his body.

"Nii-sama, why?!"

"There's nothing to it," Aizen said lightly, stepping toward the two Kuchiki, and laying a hand lightly on Kyoka Suigetsu's hilt. Two flashes of bronze and black passed Aizen and he stopped. "My, here's another nostalgic face," he remarked.

"If you make even one move," Yoruichi said warningly.

"I'll cut your head off," Soi Fong finished.

"As much _fun _as that sounds, I'm afraid I will have to decline." Aizen said with a small, almost unseen, smile.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as the implications shot through her brain. "SOI FONG!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!"

Soi Fong and Yoruichi jumped clear just as Aizen and Ichimaru were engulfed in light descending from the cloudless sky. The shinigami stared in shock as a claw rent the air and hundreds of Menos Grande were seen through the sizable rip.

Those gathered on the ground, still able to fight, prepared for another attack when a sharp command from the Soutaicho stopped them in their tracks.

"We cannot take them whilst they are surrounded. This is a tactic the Menos Grande use when they wish to rescue their fellows. Those inside can neither attack nor be attacked while remaining in the light."

Ichigo snarled, "So we can't do anything??"

The soutaicho turned his grave face to the ryoka and shook his head slowly.

Aizen stared down at the shinigami as he and Ichimaru ascended. "Foolish." He ran a hand through his hair absently, slicking the brown locks back. His remaining hand rose to his face and took hold of his spectacles lightly. "You have no hope of defeating me. Seireitei will fall." His fingers abruptly tightened their grasp and shattered the delicate metal and glass. "And you, Tousen, you will regret having been so easily swayed by the words of a Ryoka child…"

The two traitors sent a final look to the shinigami before they vanished into the fissure. The rip closed behind them, sealing them and the Menos Grande from sight.

Unohana successfully broke the shocked silence with her orders to the members of the fourth division as to the placement of the medical stations and where to take the wounded according to the severity of their injuries.

Ichigo struggled weakly against the fourth division member helping him from the cold ground. He swiveled his head around in an attempt to locate the two Kuchikis. He was still searching as the medic laid him on the pallet to be treated. Orihime rushed over quickly to assist.

"Please hold still Kurosaki-kun. Your wounds are pretty deep." She spoke softly as warm golden light spread over the strawberry.

Ichigo lay still as requested. His eyes rose to meet Orihime's. "Inoue... Where are Rukia and Byakuya?"

She frowned in concentration. "They are not very far, Kuchiki-san has been treated, and Kuchiki-taicho is receiving treatment now. But please Kurosaki-kun, let me heal you before you go look for them!"

Ichigo released a relieved sigh. "Alright Inoue... I trust you." His eyes slipped closed as his head once more rested on the pallet beneath him.

Orihime felt a blush race across her face at his words. At once, she was grateful that his eyes were closed as she tried unsuccessfully to banish the flush that spread across her cheeks. A remorseful smile made itself known as she concentrated everything she had on healing him. It was the least she could do, because she had no doubt that as soon as he was able to stand and walk, Ichigo would seek out his friends and make sure they were alright.

* * *

As he watched the proceedings from a safe distance, the Soutaicho frowned. His gaze swept over the shinigami laid out in the emergency medical stations, and the members of the fourth running to and fro as fast as they could, carrying supplies, water, bandages, and medicines of every kind.

Almost hesitantly, his old eyes drifted to the heavens, where two former Captains of the gotei 13 had been not too long before. He could feel it in the air, in every pore and vein in his wizened body.

War was looming on the horizon, promising death and suffering to all. However, the Soutaicho knew, deep in his bones, that Seireitei would rise against the new threat. She would protect her lands, her people, and her wrath would be greater then anything any Shinigami in existence has ever seen.

Yes, Soul Society would fight, or they would die trying.


	2. The Kyouraku Son

Title:

Title: BLEACHed Blitzkrieg

Author(s): SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Bleach is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: In a world where Kurosaki Masaki survived and is a world renowned political power, can her firstborn, Kurosaki Ichigo step up to the plate? What if he were to put his mother's teachings to use? AU

Pairing:

Note: Just another case of plotbunnies gone wild. Sorta AUish and crackish. Collab with Deragonmaji.

Chapter 1: The Kyouraku Son

"_Congratulations Isshin!" Shunsui crowed, throwing his arm about his brother. "Now we're both Captains!"_

"_Brother, you have been drinking again," Isshin said disapprovingly._

"_Ah…!" Shunsui pretended to swoon. "Isshin, you're so mean to your Big Brother!"_

"_If you are any indication of what I'll be like after a decade of Captaincy, I hope I get killed before then."_

"_Wai! So mean!" Shunsui swerved off the left, where Ukitake stood placidly watching the two brothers with amused eyes, and proceeded to glomp the silver haired captain. "Jyuu-chan! Isshin is being mean to me!"_

"_There, there," Ukitake said, stifling a laugh, "I'm sure Isshin-kun didn't mean it."_

_Isshin snorted. "I'm just telling the truth."_

* * *

"_Brother, I'm withdrawing from the Gotei 13."_

"_What?!" Shunsui stared at his younger brother in shock. "What brought this on?"_

"_I met a woman."_

"_A human then."_

"_I already have permission from the Elders."_

"_Do you have Yama-jiji's permission?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you have any idea what you're doing?!"_

"_I love her, brother."_

_Shunsui sighed. "Dammit, Isshin, you worked hard to get this far, and now, after so many years, you're just going to throw it all away?"_

"_I never intended to stay in the Gotei 13 for my entire existence and Sotaicho and the Elders knew it. I joined the Gotei 13 because there is very little left for the third son."_

"_You'll be stuck in the human world and your powers will be sealed you know. The powers of any children you have will also have to be sealed or they'll draw Menos Grande to them in droves."_

"_I know."_

_Shunsui dug out a bottle of sake and two saucers. "A drink then, to your new life in the human world."_

_Isshin's smile was wry as he took the saucer of sake. "Cheers."_

_The two brothers then proceeded to get very, very drunk together._

* * *

"_Dad?!"_

_He heard his son call him as if from far away. His blood pounded in his ears, and he was far too aware of the Hollow's presence in front of him, and the two people crouched on the ground behind him. _

"_Is that… Isshin…?" the voice of his wife was shocked but at the same time relieved._

_Too close, much too close. Had he been an instant later, he would have lost his precious wife and their firstborn._

"_Oh? Well, what do you know? A shinigami," the Grand Fisher said._

_Isshin braced himself and shifted his zanpakuto into the standard guard position. "Masaki, take Ichigo and run," he said grimly, praying that his wife could hear him while holding onto their spiritually powerful son._

"_How adorable," the Grand Fisher's voice was sarcastic, and Isshin imagined that the Hollow's voice held a tinge of wistfulness._

"_Both of you, run! Now!"_

_He faintly sensed Masaki scooping up Ichigo and running away._

* * *

"I'm home!" a woman's voice rang through the house.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Kaa-san!"

The voices of two eleven year old girls rang through the house as they all but tackled their mother in their rush to hug and greet her.

"Oh, Masaki!!" a male voice cried exuberantly, "Welcome home!! Come! Fall into your loving husband's warm embrace!!"

"Oh, Isshin," Masaki chuckled as she hugged her husband, "You sound healthy as ever." She paused and looked around. "Where is Ichigo, come to think about it?"

"Ichi-nii is on a trip with some friends," Karin said. "How long will you be home, Kaa-san?"

"I need to leave in three days."

"Oh, Ichi-nii-chan will be so disappointed to know he missed your visit Kaa-chan!" Yuzu cried.

* * *

Masaki sat in front of her dressing table as Isshin stood behind her, helping her comb out her lustrous hair.

"Isshin?"

"Yes, Masaki?"

'Tell me the truth. Where is Ichigo?"

Isshin sighed. "A few weeks ago, a Hollow attacked, attracted by the childrens' reiatsu. A shinigami was injured, and broke the seal on Ichigo. Soul Society interpreted it as giving her powers to a human as they weren't aware of Ichigo's heritage, and she was due to be executed…"

"And Ichigo went to save her."

"Yes."

"I should have known. That son of ours is far too noble for his own good."

"Indeed."

* * *

Unohana smiled pleasantly at the orange haired ryoka. Wary eyes the color of wine stared back.

"Now, Kurosaki-san, it's just a blood sample," she said.

"Give me a good reason why I should submit to this."

"It's for records purposes, Kurosaki-san."

"I doubt that that's all."

"I want to cross reference your DNA with that of previous shinigami who withdrew from the Gotei 13 and retired to the living world. It is possible that your powers as a Shinigami may be genetic."

"Is that so?"

"Of course, Kurosaki-san."

"Then this is just to satisfy your own curiosity? What gave you any indication that my powers might be genetic? From what I understand, most souls have the inherent potential to become Shinigami. How do you know that that is not the case here?"

"This is not just for my curiosity, Kurosaki-san. There is a high possibility that you, like previous living shinigami, have inherited your shinigami powers from a previously shinigami relative. Most recorded living shinigami received their powers from a relative who withdrew from the Gotei 13 for the sake of a human. If that is the case with you, then there is also the possibility that you have relatives in the Gotei 13, in which case…"

"You will let me know, and I will decide if it is necessary or appropriate to inform them of any relationship if any relationship be found."

To Unohana's credit, she did not show any reaction to the demand. "Of course."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he held out his arm. Unohana smiled serenely as she prepared a tourniquet and syringe.

* * *

Unohana's eyes widened as she looked over the results of the blood test. She glanced out the window in time to see Ichigo leap out one of the dojo windows as Kenpachi appeared at said window and waved his zanpakuto threateningly. The boy shouted something along the lines of "Hell no!" and ran away with Kenpachi close on his heels.

Unohana sighed. The boy had an uncle in Seireitei, one who could protect him from the mechanisms of those who would use him. Aizen's parting words with Tousen had been clear enough. Somehow, Kurosaki Ichigo had convinced the ninth division captain that defecting was not exactly a bright idea, much less supporting of his morals. Rumors were already spreading, and Tousen made no secret of the fact that one of the Ryoka had talked him out of being branded a traitor. The Quincy had even made a remark about the boy being groomed by his politician mother to continue her work when her time came to a close.

There was no one better to protect Kurosaki Ichigo in Seireitei than his uncle, who was not only one of the most Senior Shinigami Captains, but a member of one of the Four Noble Houses of Seireitei. Already, the child had the support of Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Youruichi, Shiba Kuukaku, Zaraki Kenpachi, Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin, and in a roundabout way, Kuchiki Byakuya, and if one threw the boy's uncle and father into the mix, automatically, House Kyouraku join the list. If House Kyouraku was on the list, then by association, House Ukitake would join the list as well. It was a very impressive list of allies for someone who had originally entered Soul Society as an intruder. The list would be even more impressive if one considered the age of the child, and that he had somehow convinced a _Quincy_ of all people, to assist in rescuing a shinigami from a death sentence, even if the Quincy had done it simply to undermine and spite the shinigami.

Unohana sighed. She would let the child know about the relative that he had in Seireitei, but it wouldn't be her fault if the results of the blood test were to _accidentally_ fall into Kyouraku Shunsui's hands without her knowing. It was not at all uncommon for some papers to get mixed up and be sent to the wrong places by accident after all…

* * *

Ise Nanao entered the office intent on another attempt to get her captain to work. That was not to say that Kyouraku Shunsui did none of his work, but the amount he did could hardly be called adequate. The only reason the Eighth Division could even run as smoothly as it did was because Shunsui only did the urgent paperwork (which wasn't much), and left everything else to Nanao.

"Taichou!" she flung the door open with just enough force to convey displeasure and disapproval, but not enough to cause it to slam. She stalked into the office and blinked. Kyouraku Shunsui sat with his chin resting on his laced fingers, his elbows propped on the desk, and he stared pensively at a sheet of paper in front of him. Another stack of paper was beside him and his hat had been hung on the back of the chair with both of his haoris.

"Taichou?" she ventured as she approached the desk. She glanced at the stack of paper and recognized the paperwork from the Fourth Division.

Shunsui said nothing and merely stood up and shrugged on his haoris and picked up his hat and the paper. "I'm going to return this to Unohana-taichou," he said, his face still set in a grave and pensive expression. "It looks like this got mixed in with some of the reports of our division's injuries. In the meantime, file those reports for me, Nanao."

'Taichou…" Nanao watched as her captain walked away. It was unusual to see him so serious, and briefly, she couldn't help but wonder what could have gotten the normally laid back man in such a state.

* * *

"You're kidding."

Unohana studied the teen and said quietly, "I'm afraid not, Kurosaki-san. The blood tests prove it. You are the biological son of the third son of House Kyouraku, making you the son of a former captain, nephew of a current captain, and a member of Seireitei's nobility."

"So… I'm related to Kyouraku-taichou?"

"I believe I just said that."

"Tell me that he's not as bad as my father personality-wise? Tell me he's not stupid, lazy, impulsive, and habitually does stupid things?"

"Far be it for me to speak ill of my comrades, however, you're describing Kyouraku-taichou quite accurately, actually."

Ichigo hung his head. "Great, there are two of them…"

"I assume that you're willing to let Kyouraku-taichou know at the very least? He can provide you with some protection, especially once the political repercussions of your actions start rearing their heads."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed, "But if he attacks me the moment I walk through a door, I reserve the right to hit back."

"I assume your father does that?"

Ichigo glared at the paper in his hands.

Unohana chuckled, "Why, what a coincidence. I recall that Isshin-san used to say that if he ever became like Kyouraku-taichou, he'd throw himself off Soukyouku hill."

Suddenly Ichigo's head snapped up and his eyes held a strange gleam. "Hey, Unohana-taichou?"

Unohana smiled. She recognized that look. It was the look of someone who had just found a source of both amusement and blackmail material. "Yes, Kurosaki-san?"

"You're a Senior Captain, right? Does this mean you know quite a bit about all the stupid things my father did in the past?"

"You want blackmail material from me, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo nodded.

"You know I can't give you anything that has to do with his medical records?"

Ichigo nodded, his eyes gleaming with anticipatory eagerness.

Unohana chuckled. "Well, there was one time not long after Isshin-san gain his captaincy over the tenth division…"

* * *

Isshin blinked in surprise as a hell butterfly fluttered into existence in front of him as he stepped out of the bathroom. He held out a hand as it alighted on his finger, and cocked his head toward it and listened to the message. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized who the sender was, and why he was receiving a message from Soul Society after so long of silence, which ended in the necessity of receiving news about his loved ones and friends in Soul Society from the Urahara Shoten. He was barely able to keep from laughing at the indignant message from Shunsui though he made no effort to keep his lips from curling in to an amused smile as he listened to the contents of his brother's message.

"Isshin?" Masaki looked questioningly at her husband's reflection in the mirror as she styled her hair in preparation for the political dinner she was to attend. "What is it?"

"A Hell Butterfly," Isshin said, his voice choked with laughter, "Apparently, Ichigo's invasion of Seireitei also allowed them to ferret out a pair of traitors. At the same time, he put to use your training and talked a third out of defecting, and Unohana-Taicho took a blood sample to cross reference with other samples from various Shinigami that had been exiled or withdrawn into the human world, and found out that Ichigo is related to Shunsui, and Nii-san is upset since I didn't try to send him a message letting him know that he's an uncle…"

Masaki chuckled. "Ah, well, at least we know Ichigo-chan has had a chance to put his skills to the test."

Isshin nodded, still smiling. "Nii-san wants to meet with me soon to discuss Ichigo's poor timing in turning diplomatic when he was bleeding all over Soukyouku Hill though. If he can't get permission from Yamamoto-Sotaichou to let me enter Seireitei, he'll see if he can't come down here for our little talk."

"If Shunsui-san can come down and I'm home for that meeting, I'll look forward to the meeting," Masaki said.

The hell butterfly on Isshin's finger took flight and flew into the Senkaimon that materialized just as another one flew out. It fluttered toward Isshin who blinked. "Two in the space of twenty minutes?" he asked as the hell butterfly alighted on his finger, "I certainly am popular today, aren't I?"

Masaki only smiled and stopped fussing with her hair and picked up a compact of powder as Isshin lifted the butterfly to his ear. Her amusement became concern as she watched her husband's eyebrows rise, almost disappearing into his hairline as he assimilated the contents of the message. "Isshin?" she asked after Isshin murmured his reply to the hell butterfly and sent it away. (Not that she could see the Hell Butterfly or the Senkaimon it had come through; she merely assumed that Isshin had sent it away after he dropped his hand to his side.) "Is something wrong?"

Isshin sighed as he shook his head and crossed the room and quietly wrapped his arms around Masaki's shoulders. "I'm fine," he said quietly, "But Sotaichou… He wants me to temporarily take the position of Acting Captain for the Fifth Division since their Vice Captain is out of commission due to Aizen's betrayal. He's also given his permission for me to go to Seireitei tomorrow morning to meet with my brother."

"That's a good thing, right?" Masaki asked.

"Yes and no," Isshin said, "But I'll deal with it. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You just worry about the unification of nations."

* * *

"C'mon, Ichigo!" Kenpachi roared, "I know you can do better than this! Fight back bastard!"

"I don't have a death wish you idiot!" Ichigo barked as he dodged another haphazard swing from Kenpachi.

Then out of nowhere, "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Ichigo suddenly developed a twitch in his eye. "Oh, hell no…."

He turned and his leg rose and the figure slammed his face onto the bottom of Ichigo's sandals. He kicked the face off his foot and glared at the figure on the ground.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why you're dressed like a shinigami and why I shouldn't beat you into a pulp for never telling me about this, _**DAD**_," he growled.

"Oh! My son is so controlled!" Isshin bellowed, "He doesn't even show surprise to see his Daddy as a Shinigami!!"

Kenpachi gave the man a strange look, then turned to the orange haired teen. "Is that really your father?" Ichigo's eye twitched again. Kenpachi guffawed.

* * *

Above them, Byakuya and Renji looked down on the scene from a third story window in confusion.

"Damn," Renji muttered, "I guess he has a reason to constantly be grumpy if that's his father…"

Byakuya's lips twitched.

TBC….


	3. Political Manuevering

Title: BLEACHed Blitzkrieg

Author(s): SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Bleach is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: In a world where Kurosaki Masaki survived and is a world renowned political power, can her firstborn, Kurosaki Ichigo step up to the plate? What if he were to put his mother's teachings to use? AU

Pairing:

Note: Just another case of plot bunnies gone wild. Sorta AUish and crackish. Collab with Deragonmaji.

Chapter 2: Political Manuevering

"No! You can't expect me to tell him that!"

Shunsui stared hard at the man in front of him and said firmly, "Listen to reason, Isshin. He's spoken with the voice of a politician once at a time when doing so could get him killed. There's no guarantee that he won't do it a second time at just as inopportune a moment, and likewise, there is no way to guarantee that he won't get killed because of it. Little brother, you didn't see Aizen's face after Ichigo convinced Tousen to stay in Seireitei. Aizen was _furious_ that he had been thwarted and deprived of an ally, Isshin. If Tousen and Komamura had not moved in between Aizen and Ichigo, and if other members of the Gotei 13 had not been so close, the child would be dead now."

"He is his mother's heir! They have been working for years to cultivate this sort of political instinct in him! You're asking me to crush my son's dream of succeeding his mother as a politician!" Isshin barked.

"No, Isshin," Shunsui said, "I'm not telling you to stop his political endeavors. I'm telling you to tell him to stop doing it in Seireitei. You have already practically yelled that he's your son to the world in the fourth division headquarters. There are plenty of shinigami in Seireitei old enough to know that you are my brother. It won't be long before scuttlebutt gets around, and then there won't be any place in Seireitei that is safe for him, except perhaps in the Kyouraku Estate."

"Shunsui, brother," Isshin said quietly, "You know that he'll have to deal with politics in Seireitei once his heritage becomes common knowledge."

"And I'm trying to see that he need not deal with it while he still has a life to live in the transient world!" Shunsui hissed.

"He needs to learn," Isshin said, "And where better than here?"

"I have no problems with him learning here," Shunsui said, "but I am worried as to the repercussions of his actions. In the transient world, he is the son of a well known politician, yes, but his actions are, in the eyes of the living, insignificant, at least as long as he remains out of the public eye. He has no such luxury in Seireitei. Here, his every movement will be monitored and picked apart by various nobility and elders by simply being born in a noble house. Not even his position, child of the third son, will keep the nobility from trying to use him against us, you _know _this. And even if we can protect him from our own people, then think about it. He demonstrated that he is good at convincing people to see things as he sees it, showed that he is knowledgeable enough about human nature that he could accurately deduce Aizen's intentions and plans from the barest minimum of information that Aizen gave him. He infuriated Aizen by costing him an ally, but at the same time, impressed him with his speaking and deductive abilities. Aizen will want him for those powers alone."

"Then what do you want me to do about it?" Isshin asked, "He wants to succeed his mother in her work, and goodness only knows how many diplomatic messes shinigami get into on a daily basis. I think it will be good for him, brother, if he can learn to act under duress."

"Not when he has the eyes of the enemy on him!"

"Ah, I thought I would find the both of you here," an aged voice said.

"Ah! Sotaichou!" Isshin cried, leaping to his feet.

"Yama-jiji!" Shunsui said, turning to look lazily at his former teacher now commander.

Yamamoto-Genryusei Shigekuni studied Shunsui and Isshin, his eyes easily discerning the tension between the two brothers. He had no doubt as to why the tension was there and the identity of the person who was the cause of it.

"The two of you should not argue," the older shinigami said, "not even if your ideas as to how to protect your own flesh and blood differ. But both of you brought up good points. As such, I suggest we give both sides what they want. As long as he has a life in the transient world, Kurosaki-kun does not use his political power in Seireitei unless allowed to do so by his family or a ranked member of the Gotei 13, and in the meantime, Kurosaki-kun learn all he can about Seireitei and study the arts of strategy and diplomacy under the Captains of the Gotei 13 for as long as he is in Seireitei. He will form bonds and allies, and at the same time, he will not be so easily reached by Aizen." Silence fell as the two men contemplated the commander general's words. "If he is given a bit of background understanding, he may well become an invaluable asset to Seireitei. Consider it. It is easily the best option you have at the moment."

With that said, the commander general left.

Several minutes passed and then there was the sound of something breaking.

"What the hell was that?!" Isshin snarled. "I'm not letting my son become a tool for Soul Society! Damn that senile old man!"

Shunsui frowned at the door through which his former teacher had left. He only vaguely registered his younger brother's indignant ranting. Now, exactly what had that been? Surely the Commander General would not come all this way just to add his own two cents into the discussion, especially not to put so bluntly that he wished them to mold Ichigo into a political tool for Seireitei…

* * *

Ichigo blinked at Yoruichi and his father as they entered his room in the visitor's barracks in the fourth division with a stack of books.

"Yo," Yoruichi grinned.

"Um, what's all this?" Ichigo asked.

"Books, boy," Isshin said.

"Gee, I'd have never figured," Ichigo retorted sarcastically. "What I'm asking is what those are for."

"Well," Yoruichi said, "after your father's little stunt in front of the fourth division, practically all of Seireitei is going to know that you're nobility. We're adding to your education of course, so you can deal with the stuff that goes on in Seireitei as well if the situation calls for it."

"Joy," Ichigo muttered, "More studying."

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Isshin smiled, "Not everything you're learning will be book work. You'll learn tactics and strategy, with Ukitake-san, hone your zanjutsu with me, practice your footwork and hakuda with Yoruichi and Soi Fong, and you'll learn to control your reiatsu from Unohana-taichou, and if you wish, Nii-san would be more than happy to help you with kido."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and wondered why his life always had to be so complicated.

* * *

It was many hours later after that first day of training when Ichigo collapsed into his bed. He weakly rolled over and placed his hands over his eyes.

"That woman... Is the devil..." he groaned. He shuddered as the day's training with Yoruichi and the Ninja Woman replayed itself in his head. While the studying with Ukitake had gone rather smoothly, as had the reiatsu control with the kindly fourth division taicho, the physical training had his muscles quivering like overcooked noodles.

Ichigo's brow twitched as he imagined Yoruichi laughing and having a wonderful time thinking up new ways to put him through hell. He rolled to his side and drifted into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Morning saw Ichigo rising and nearly doubling over from the various shooting pains up and down his limbs that spoke of what he had gone through the day before.

The deathberry groaned and stretched on his way to the bathroom, and the nice relaxing soak that awaited him there.

After the bath, Ichigo was surprised to find that with the combination of stretching, and the heated water soothing his battered body, his muscles didn't hurt quite so much.

"I wonder how long it will last..." Ichigo scowled as he envisioned the training that was scheduled for that day in 'Damn Cat/Ninja's Boot Camp' as he aptly named it.

* * *

While Ichigo was suffering through Yoruichi and Soi Fong's training and applying his considerable intellect in Ukitake's and Unohana's teaching, Isshin had received a private summons from the sotaichou.

* * *

Yamamoto-Genryusei Shigekuni had not been surprised to find out that Kurosaki Ichigo was actually the former Kyouraku Isshin's son. The boy resembled his father in personality from back when Isshin was still a shinigami of the Gotei 13. No, to tell the truth, he had been incredibly surprised.But it had opened his eyes to how weak Seireitei actually was, and how strong a child born of a union between humans and Shinigami could be. To be raised in the human world with the belief that one was human and had the specter that was death hovering over his shoulder had brought the boy to throw his all into everything he did, resulting in incredible strength of will that could change Seireitei to its very core if only all its Shinigami could possess it. His only worry was how far that will could lead the boy. No, better if Kurosaki Ichigo was bought under the control of Seireitei as much as possible before he could decide that he did not wish to follow the ways of Soul Society. Such power could not go anywhere but in Soul Society, and Yamamoto-Genryuusei Shigekuni had every intention of putting the boy's power to good use. Now if only he could convince the boy's father to stay, so the boy would have incentive to return to Seireitei every now and again…

* * *

Isshin took a steadying breath as he pushed open the doors to the first division. His eyes locked onto those of the Soutaicho.

Yamamoto looked up as the former-taicho walked in. "Ah, Kurosaki-san, welcome. Sasakibe-fukutaicho, bring refreshments, if you would." The first division vice captain nodded once and trotted out of the office. Yamamoto gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Isshin sat himself in the chair and looked straight ahead.

"You may be wondering why I asked you to be here today." Yamamoto nodded his thanks to Sasakibe as he accepted the offered tea, Isshin doing the same. Sasakibe smiled and took a seat at his own desk to resume work.

Yamamoto took a drink and regarded Isshin. "I'll be rather frank with you, Kurosaki-san. Seireitei needs your help."

Isshin raised an eyebrow, lightly setting the cup of untouched tea down on the table. "My help? Why would you need this when you have many fine and established Taichos'?"

"While this is true, it may also be said that Aizen is still powerful. The 3 traitors left a gap in the ranks of the Gotei 13. The slack from those 3 divisions has been taken up by a few of the others, the 10th in perticular. This is causing a strain on the entirety of Soul Society. I fear that all of it may be too much for them to handle. We need Taichos to fill the positions."

"Basically, you want me to become a taicho?"

Yamamoto nodded gravely. "I implore you to consider it. We are in dire need of leaders right now."

"But what about Tousen? To my understanding, he did not leave."

"He considered it. While he was swayed to remain instead of defecting, he was, if for a brief time, an enemy. That must be taken into consideration. Tousen is currently under suspension."

"I hate to say it," Isshin said, "but I refuse. I have a family to think of, and a son to train. My wife is almost never home, and if I am a captain, even as an acting captain, I too, will rarely be home. If that is the case, then who will care for my two daughters? It would be unfair to expect Ichigo to care for both of his sisters while juggling schoolwork and his shinigami and political training." He stood up and bowed, and left.

Yamamoto's eyes followed the man out the door and narrowed. This would not do. Not at all. "Sasakibe," he said quietly.

"Sotaicho?"

"At the next Vice-Captain's meeting tomorrow, kindly mention this conversation to Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"Yes, sotaicho."

* * *

"No, Rangiku," Isshin said. "I don't know where you heard this from…"

"Sasakibe-fukutaicho told me," Matsumoto whined, "besides, you can oversee Ichigo's training all the more easily this way, right?"

"Nii-san can do that," Isshin said, "and Ukitake-san and Unohana-taicho are willing to help out as well."

"But we need the help! Hinamori is too broken to do anything! I'm already helping out Shuuhei! Renji is pulling most of Kira's workload, and taichou is taking care of Hinamori's work while pulling his own! We can't keep this up, taichou!"

Isshin sighed. "I'm not you taichou anymore, Rangiku. But I'll consider it."

Rangiku smiled.

* * *

"What article in the Shinigami Accords describes the amount of permissible interaction between a human and shinigami?" Shunsui asked.

"It is Article 124, Clause 7, Paragraph B of the Shinigami Accords," Ichigo answered.

"Good," Ukitake nodded, "The description of action to be taken concerning the memories of a spiritually aware human who has come into prolonged contact with a shinigami is noted where?"

"It is Article 27, Clauses 1, 3, and 4," Ichigo said.

"You forgot Clause 6, Paragraph C and Clause 10, Paragraph H," an icy voice said from behind them.

Ichigo jumped and twisted round. "Toushiro!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

* * *

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned and blinked at his unusually grim looking father. "Dad?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"So basically, you're going to become a captain, and you want me to take care of the girls while you're in Seireitei and mom's not home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go tell Masaki about this. You and your friends will come after us when they get the Senkaimon stabilized in about a week or so, alright?"

"Right."

* * *

TBC…

SanadaSayuri: I just couldn't stop myself! I just HAD to post this even if it meant putting it up a whole day early! --tears--

Deragonmaji: --pats shoulder-- There, there...

SanadaSayuri: The poll to decide the pairing is going well, and we're tickled by the results we're getting!

Deragonmaji: You mean YOU'RE tickled pink by the results the poll is getting.

SanadaSayuri: Aww... Don't worry, you'll see some moments for your OTP in this fic too! I mean, look above! There's one already!

SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji: The poll to decide the pairing will close on 6/1/2008. If you haven't voted yet, do so. Also... **We love reviews!!**


	4. Assassination

Title: BLEACHed Blitzkrieg

Author(s): SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Bleach is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: In a world where Kurosaki Masaki survived and is a world renowned political power, can her firstborn, Kurosaki Ichigo step up to the plate? What if he were to put his mother's teachings to use? AU

Pairing:

Note: Just another case of plotbunnies gone wild. Sorta AUish and crackish. Collab with Deragonmaji.

Chapter 3 Assassination

_"...The bombing is believed to be the work of terrorists not affiliated with any countries. We believe that they wish to break down the unification process, and destroy what we have worked so hard to acheive. We must stand firm in our resolve at this time, and not turn to baseless disagreements and accusations, which will ultimately lead to the end of this peace that much blood was shed for. If this happens, then we will have fallen into-urk!"_ The golden haired woman jerked backwards as a crimson stain spread across the front of her jacket

_"Kurosaki-sama!"_

The cameras swerved away from the scene...

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the Senkaimon and was greeted by the sight of an unusually serious looking Isshin...

"Get into your body. Now. We're leaving" Isshin didn't waste time on a greeting, turning on his heel and striding to the house.

Ichigo stood in shock for a second before hurrying after his father. "Wait!! What the hell is going on??"

Isshin wheeled to look at him. "Masaki's been shot. MOVE IT!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he shunpoed to his body, violently pushed Kon out, leaving the soul pill to bounce against the floor, and sprinted down the steps and out the door.

Downstairs, the two Kurosakis piled into Isshin's car as he sped toward the hospital, a panicked expression making its way onto his features.

Twenty one ignored red lights, five almost pancaked pedestrians, three near car crashes, and a near miss with a semi later, the Kurosaki family car pulled into the parking lot of a Quincy run hospital.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened while I was gone?" Ichigo demanded as they passed through the doors.

"I can't say exactly what happened," Isshin responded. "You know your mother had that press conference in Tokyo three days ago?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, apparently, there was someone in the crowd with a gun. No one is sure exactly what happened, but partway through her speech, Masaki got shot. Fortunately, Ryuuken was on his way to a medical convention several blocks down. Your mother would have bled to death otherwise."

Ichigo swallowed hard. "So, what now?"

Isshin stared hard at his son. "That's for you to answer, boy."

Ichigo blinked. "Wha- Wait... You don't mean…?"

Isshin nodded gravely and hurried his pace down the vacant hallways.

Ichigo stared ahead grimly as he sped up to match his father. "I know I'm the only person who can shoulder her duty..."

Isshin slowed and looked directly into his son's eyes. "This will by no means be easy for you... You will be doing most of the delegation work on your own, but for everything else, you will have help and full support."

Ichigo scoffed, "When the hell have I ever expected anything to be easy?"

A small smile appeared on Isshin's face. "That's my boy. Now come on, let's go see Mom."

Ichigo took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and followed his father down the hallway and into a room. Like most other hospital rooms, it was much too white, and smelled of antiseptics and antibacterial cleaner. He saw his mother looking pale and frail against the white sheets, and suppressed the urge to shiver.

"Mom?"

Masaki's eyes opened and she turned her head to look at her son. "Ichigo..."

"Hey, mom, I'm back."

"I'm sorry I couldn't welcome you back," Masaki said sadly.

"It's ok," Ichigo said, "As long as you're ok, right dad?"

"That's right." Isshin stepped fully into the room, gently pushing Ichigo into the room as he did so. "Tell your mom what you decided."

Ichigo swallowed and said, "Mom, I've decided that while you're injured, I'll stand in for you."

Masaki blinked. "Oh, Ichigo, sweetheart, please don't put yourself through any trouble on my sake."

Ichigo grinned lopsidedly, "Don't worry, mom, I can handle this. You've been grooming me for it, haven't you? I've been well prepared."

Masaki frowned.

"Ahem..." Isshin coughed lightly into a fist. "The boy won't get into too much trouble. He'll be well looked after, by both the living and dead, and of course, you'll be coaching from the sidelines. He won't have a chance to do something stupid."

Ichigo scowled. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, dad."

Masaki remained unconvinced. "You still have your shinigami duties! What if a hollow or arrancar attacks?"

The two male Kurosakis shared a look.

Isshin smiled. "You needn't worry about that."

"Yeah, we've got it covered. Dad's taking over one of the divisions, and both of us have several powerful friends. Ishida, Orihime, and Chad can watch over Karakura, and the other shinigami will be on alert at all hours of the day. They'll react faster to a hollow or arrancar attack much better than almost anyone. Please put your faith in me, mom, and concentrate on your recovery. I'll stand in for you until you're well, and I'll even call you before and after every conference and meeting."

Masaki sighed. "I can't talk you out of this?" Ichigo shook his head and Masaki sighed. "Very well. Please be careful."

Ichigo nodded. "I won't let you down mom."

* * *

Twelve hours later, Ichigo was on a plane to Berlin. In the mean time, two objects fell into Karakura Park...

* * *

Brilliant green eyes surveyed the landscape. "Hn."

Yami beat his huge fists together, "So, where the hell are they? I can't wait to kill those goddammed shinigami!!"

"Silence. No doubt the trash has felt us. They will come."

Sandal clad feet lit softly onto the ground, heavier footsteps not long after.

Yami growled. "They better get here soon or I'll--" His words were cut off as he dodged a kick.

A hand lazily twirled a cane as its owner shuffled into the clearing. "Sorry to keep you waiting, were you here long?"

Yami stared at the newcomers as the woman flipped back into her place beside the man. "This is it? This is Karakura's great protectors? A sloppy bastard, and a black woman?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Ulquiorra stared. "Be quiet you fool. They are not ordinary. However, they are trash, and will be dealt with as such."

Yoruichi cracked her knuckles. "Trash huh?"

"Not very nice, are you?" Urahara sniffed. "Well, we can't let you stay here, at any rate."

Yami blinked as the two disappeared.

Ulquiorra took a single step back as the cane descended on the place he been standing not a moment before. "Hn." He looked up as Yami went sailing past him into a tree, which shattered under the impact.

Urahara blinked. "Oh dear... You really shouldn't have said that. I think you've made her angry..."

"Angry? ANGRY??" the roar echoed across the clearing as a purple, brown, black, and orange blur followed the path of the flying arrancar. "I'm not angry... I'M FURIOUS!!"

Yoruichi descended on the arrancar like the hell raiser she was. Yami raised an arm in a futile attempt at blocking her nearly invisible hits. Yoruichi grabbed the upraised limb, twisted her body, and with a large heave, swung the huge Espada over her hip and into the ground.

Yami grunted as he hauled himself out of the sizable furrow in the ground his body had made. He whipped his head around, trying in vain to locate the woman who had once again disappeared. "Where the hell are you bitch!?"

"Right here!!" she said with a feral grin as she lithely threw her body down from her perch and aimed a kick at his head. Her leg was jarred violently as he managed to draw his sword and block her. Yoruichi narrowed her golden orbs and used the blade as a springboard to send herself flying back several feet.

The arrancar grinned snidely at the woman as he lowered his Zanpaktou. "Is that really all you have, Trash?" he said, dragging out the final word.

The former 2nd captain saw red. All she knew was that this... thing, was going to die. Painfully.

* * *

Urahara winced at the crashing, breaking, and shattering noises exuded from the tree line. He pushed back his fear of the enraged woman and concentrated on his foe. He swept Benihime across the ground towards the arrancars feet. As he expected, the green eyed one jumped to avoid the razor sharp steel.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction as his hands were forced from his pockets to block the foot that had snapped up the kick him in the face. Urahara pushed off against the Espada's arms and flew back several feet.

"You certainly aren't a pushover, are you?" He placed a hand on the wood of his cane. "Looks like I'm going to have to stop beating around the bush... How troublesome..." Lightly, he skimmed his palm over the length of the cane. "Cry, Benihime!!" The wood warped and twisted, becoming the zanpakuto of one Urahara Kisuke.

The Espada paused.

"I see," Ulquiorra said, "That's enough, Yami. We're returning."

"What? Why?! I was just getting started!" Yami protested as he scrambled as fast as he could away from the trees.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!"

Ulquiorra turned slightly to face his large counterpart, ignoring the outburst. "It is being increasingly obvious that the one Aizen-sama is interested in will not be coming. Staying here with trash will defeat the purpose of our mission."

"Dammit," Yami grouched.

The two Arrancar opened a garganta.

"We'll be back!" Yami snarled, "And I'll crush you, woman."

"I'd like to see you try," Yoruichi said.

"My, my," Urahara said as the Arrancar vanished. "Aren't I glad that Kurosaki-kun wasn't here."

* * *

Three days later, Ichigo returned to Karakura. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as a bodyguard grabbed his suitcase from the luggage claim area, and another bodyguard and his mother's secretary ushered him into a car. He picked up his cell phone and called Urahara Shoten.

_"Moshi moshi,"_ Urahara picked up the phone.

"Urahara-san," Ichigo said, "It's Ichigo. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

_"Just an Arrancar attack, nothing too bad."_

"I'm having another meeting tomorrow morning in North Karakura near the Municipal Building at 10:00 AM, and I'll be going to another conference with several delegates in Shinjuku the day after that. So you'll take care of things until I'm free?"

_"It'll be our pleasure, Kurosaki-kun!"_

"Great. Thanks."

_"You sound tired. Leave things to us and get some rest."_

"Sure thing."

Ichigo snapped his phone shut and tucked it into a pocket. "Karakura General," he said brusquely, "I want to speak with mother before we go to the office."

"As you wish, Kurosaki-dono," the driver responded.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back against the seat and glanced out the tinted windows. He didn't regret his choice, but damn if he wasn't bone weary!

* * *

Two days later, seven shinigami stepped through the Senkaimon into Karakura.

"Welcome!" Urahara chimed happily.

"Where is Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, "I thought he'd be here."

"It's seven in the morning, Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia said, "He's probably on his way to school."

"Actually," Urahara said, "He's in Shinjuku. You can find him there if you need to."

"And how will we get to this, Shinjuku?" Hitsugaya said, "We'll need our gigai as well."

"No problem!" Urahara said.

Two hours later, the shingami left Karakura with a mod-soul controlled plushy made especially for this purpose.

* * *

The shinigami followed Ichigo's reiatsu, for once grateful for the boy's seemingly nonexistent control. They found the teen getting out of a black car, a harried look on his face, his normal frown deeper than usual, dressed in a navy suit.

"Please hurry, Kurosaki-dono," A dark haired woman who looked unusually like Ise Nanao said.

"I know," the teen growled as he straightened the jacket of his business suit.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called.

Ichigo paused halfway up the stairs in front of the building and turned.

"Kurosaki-dono?" a man said.

Ichigo ignored the man, and his frown deepened further, and he made his way back down the stairs toward the Shinigami. "Listen," he said in a low, even tone, "I'm late for a conference. While it can't exactly start without me, I don't have the luxury of sticking around. I'll be done and back in Karakura by lunchtime, and I'll definitely be there for the afternoon classes. I'll talk to you then, alright?"

"Very well," Hitsugaya said, "We will see you either at school or near the Urahara Shoten."

At the top of the steps, one of the men in business suits called out, "Kurosaki-dono! Please hurry!"

Ichigo nodded to the shinigami and turned and jogged up the steps. "I apologize. Let's go," he said to the man.

The shinigami watched as the teen and his escort vanished behind the reflective sheets of plate glass that made up the building's front doors.

"Whew," Ikkaku muttered, "Kid has a tough job."

"I wonder how much sleep he's been getting." Rukia wondered, "He looks tired."

"Let's go," Hitsugaya said, turning. "You can ask him when you see him. We'll see him later anyway." and the other shinigami followed suit.

* * *

When the shinigami were three blocks away from the building, the sound of an explosion and terrified screams accompanied by the sound of roaring flames and the tinkling of broken glass met their ears. They turned as one and gaped at the ninth story of the building that Ichigo had just entered.

"Oh, no..." Matsumoto breathed as she realized that Ichigo's reiatsu had vanished.

"Ichigo!" Renji and Rukia yelled, and made to run toward the building, only to be restrained by Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hitsugaya.

"Stop!" Hitsugaya said, "We don't know if Kurosaki was on that level!"

"But what if he was?" Renji demanded, "You can't expect us to leave him!"

"If Kurosaki was on that level," Ikkaku said, "Then he's most likely dead, something that is very likely true, especially since I can't sense his reiatsu anymore."

Yumichika sniffed. "What an unbeautiful way to die."

Hitsugaya gave the 11th division fifth seat an incredulous look while Rukia and Renji's features were bordering on murderous.

"Oh my gosh," Matsumoto said, drawing the attention of the others to her, "What will Kyouraku Taichou and Kurosaki Taichou say when we tell them that the building that Ichigo just went into just burst into flames?"

The silence was shocked and horrified.

* * *

TBC...

Rukia: I can't believe the two of you just killed Ichigo!

SanadaSayuri: Hey! It's all part of the plot!

Deragonmaji: Well, he IS a politician...

Hitsugaya: They're right. It comes with the territory.

Renji: You'd better hope Ichigo's dad doesn't come after you.

SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji: --hugs each other-- Epp! Hide us!


	5. Memories in the Rain

Title: BLEACHed Blitzkrieg

Author(s): SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Bleach is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: In a world where Kurosaki Masaki survived and is a world renowned political power, can her firstborn, Kurosaki Ichigo step up to the plate? What if he were to put his mother's teachings to use? AU

Pairing:

Note: Just another case of plot bunnies gone wild. Sorta AUish and crackish. Collab with Deragonmaji.

Chapter 4: Memories in the Rain

A dark haired figure stood at the landing, looking down toward the figures darting back and forth through the building. He made his way to an elevator and entered, pressing the button for the sixth level. When the doors opened again, he moved down the hall to the only set of doors at the end. He knocked lightly on the undecorated wooden door.

"It's me," he said quietly, his glasses reflecting the light, "I'm coming in."

He set his hand on the door knob and pushed the door open. The room was dark but for the light that spilled through the windows and the open door. A figure sat at a desk, with no recognizable features.

"So, how are you feeling, dead man?" Ishida Uryuu said, smirking at the shadowed figure.

"Don't joke about that," the figure replied, turning the chair so the sun reflected off golden orange spikes. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"Well," Ishida said as he entered the office, pulling the door closed behind him, "you've always had the devil's luck, even before you were a shinigami."

Ichigo gave the Quincy a flat stare. "The other delegates?"

"The conference hall completely burned up. There are no survivors. Of course, in the outside world, Kurosaki Ichigo, the son of the Japanese Foreign Minister, Kurosaki Masaki, is the most newsworthy of the victims of the blast."

Ichigo sighed. "We were late to begin with," the substitute shinigami said. "We had some car trouble, and then the other shinigami showed up, and since they came all the way to Shinjuku, it would have been rude to not acknowledge them in some way. That just delayed us further. I will have to thank them when all this is over. They may well have inadvertently saved my life; them and sheer dumb luck."

"Devil's luck as a human, devil's luck as a shinigami, it seems," Ishida said.

Ichigo gave him a weak smile. "How are the others coping with the news of my supposed "death"?"

Ishida's face turned serious. "Not good. Kuchiki and Abarai are fairly upset, and Hitsugaya is trying to keep Ayasegawa, Madarame, and Matsumoto from panicking. I understand that they are somewhat apprehensive of the reaction that Kyouraku-san and Kurosaki-san will have after they break the news of your untimely "death". Inoue is inconsolable; Arisawa, Mizuro, Asano and Sado are rather upset, but otherwise fine. In other news, your mother and sisters are coping best out of all of them. Father has already allowed Masaki-san and your sisters to know that you're alive. He didn't think that there was much reason to let them think you were dead. He's promised them that you will speak with them at the first possible opportunity."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm glad. I would rather have mom know that I'm alive and be at ease somewhat then to be sad because she thought I had died while standing in for her. Her grief would have interfered with her recovery and dad wouldn't be happy. I'm glad Karin and Yuzu know too. This will make things much easier." The teen paused and said quietly, "Have you spoken with Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san yet? They should send word to dad and Shunsui-ji-san that I'm still alive, otherwise, they might just break something."

"I already delivered the message to Urahara to send to Kurosaki-san and Kyouraku-san," Ishida pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. "Of course, that also means that Urahara knows, which means Yoruichi and Tessai know as well."

Ichigo shifted and said quietly, "That is the price we pay for being able to send word to dad and my uncle I suppose. Anything else?"

Ishida nodded. "Father is taking your mother and sisters underground for their own safety. With you apparently out of the way, he's worried that whoever attacked you will go for them next."

Ichigo sighed and propped his elbows on the desk, laced his fingers, and slouched forward so he was looking at the Quincy over his fingers. "I see. I will be leaving soon, also, Ishida. Several veterans of the previous war have found something as to who is behind the attacks and why. I will be going into hiding with them until the investigation is complete, and sufficient proof has been uncovered. With luck, my survival of the blast will be revealed to the public in no more than two weeks from today, along with the information as to the identity of the group who is doing this."

"Is that wise?" Ishida's face was expressionless, though his voice gave away his worry. "What if a war breaks out during that time because of this incident?"

Ichigo sighed again. "I have no answer to that. Kindly give my regards to my family, Ishida. It will be a while before I see them again."

Ishida nodded. "Very well. I wish you the best, Kurosaki."

"Thanks Ishida. Coming from you, that means a lot."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SON WAS INSIDE A BUILDING THAT WENT UP IN FLAMES AND THERE WERE NO SURVIVORS?!" The voice of Kurosaki Isshin rang through the Fifth Division Headquarters with the force of an exploding bomb.

Inside the Captain's office, Hitsugaya Toushirou could only just keep from flinching and withering under the Acting Captain's glare.

"We… We met him just outside the building in Shinjuku, and we set a meeting for later in the day," Hitsugaya said, sounding for the first time, like the child that he looked like. "We were three blocks away when we heard the explosion."

"And no one thought to go in after it had been cleared to check?!"

Yes, Kurosaki Isshin was not pleased in the least, or so it seemed. What no one but Isshin himself knew was that inside the lining of his shihakushou, were three letters, one from Ishida Ryuuken, stating that he was taking the acting captain's family into hiding for their safety, and two from Ishida Uryuu, one stating that his son was alive and well, and another stating that the Ichigo was going underground for a while with veterans from the previous war in an attempt to flush out the perpetrators of the attack, with a line or two written by Ichigo himself asking his father not to worry about him.

In other words, the apparent rage currently directed toward the diminutive Tenth Division Captain was all a farce.

Of course, Hitsugaya Toushirou had no way of knowing that.

* * *

Ise Nanao stared at her captain worriedly. Kyouraku Shunsui was willingly, _willingly_ working! Of course, the skin around his eyes was tense, and the muscles of his jaw were clenched and his brushstrokes were harder and more vicious than necessary, but that wasn't what matter! What mattered was that Kyouraku Shunsui was voluntarily working, something that was unheard of! There was a quiet knock at the door, which slid open to reveal a worried looking Ukitake Jyuushirou.

"Shunsui?" the Thirteenth Division Captain said, "I just heard about Ichigo-kun. Are you alright?"

"Alright?" Shunsui tossed the brush down and turned to give his longtime friend an uncharacteristic glare. "My nephew just died in a conference hall, Jyuushirou! Died at the age of fifteen doing an adult's work, and you're asking me if I'm alright?!"

Nanao gasped, her hand darting up to cover her mouth. She remembered her captain's pride after Unohana-taichou and Ichigo had informed him of their relationship as nephew and uncle. Remembered how the boy seemed to glow with pride every time he successfully completed even a low level kido under his uncle's tutelage, remembered how the eighth division captain took pride in his nephew's achievement. No wonder he was acting so different, she thought.

In the meantime, Shunsui felt somewhat guilty that he was yelling at his long time friend. He mentally made a note to apologize and to show the sickly captain the two letters in his shihakushou later in the day.

* * *

Ukitake should have felt hurt and angry that Shunsui was yelling at him for no apparent reason. Should have, but he didn't. He understood. Kurosaki Ichigo was still young, very much so when one compared his age to the ages of the shinigami around them. He let Shunsui yell.

* * *

To say Kuchiki Byakuya was startled to find his sister curled into a ball on his office floor sobbing was an understatement. A cursory look around told him that his Fuku-taicho wasn't much better off. Renji was leaned against the far wall staring up at the ceiling with dull wine-colored eyes. Renji merely glanced at his captain before walking out, leaving the two Kuchiki alone.

Rukia looked as she felt her brother's reiatsu. "N-nii-sama..." Byakuya felt something in his chest clench painfully as he looked into her red rimmed eyes and gaunt, tear-stained face.

The younger Kuchiki blinked as she was swept into her brother's arms and cradled against his chest. Her eyes filled again with tears as she threw her arms around his shoulders and wept anew into his shihakushou. Byakuya smoothed her hair in an effort to calm her down.

As the time went by, Rukia's sobs quieted as she fell into an uneasy sleep surrounded in the safety of her brother's arms.

* * *

In the Real World, those humans that composed Ichigo's circle of friends were not much better off.

Yasutora Sado kept the sorrow at bay with rigorous training exercises. A few people attempted to get him to slow down and rest but they were ignored as Sado drove himself to exhaustion.

In the meantime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo, Mizuiro Kochima attended school as per usual, but it was not hard to see something amiss. The teens' movements were mechanical, and their minds were far away from the lessons being taught.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku sobbed as she downed another bottle of sake. Her usually immaculate hair was in disarray, and her beautiful face was blotchy from her constant weeping. Her slender hands tightened on her cup as she thought and berated herself endlessly on how she should have remained. How she could have prevented the death of one of her dear friends... As much as her thought spun around and around in the same circles, a part of her deep down said that, even if she had been there, could she really have stopped him from becoming as dead as she was? Matsumoto pulled her knees up to her chest as her fuzzy, alcohol and sorrow drenched brain shut itself down, sending her into the dark embrace of slumber.

* * *

Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika were in much the same state as Matsumoto. Yumichika, for once, was not complaining that the consumption of alcohol was not in the least beautiful. The two were slumped in defeat in a corner of the 11th division training grounds. They passed a large bottle of sake back and forth between them as they lamented the loss of not only a friend, but a worthy rival, sparring partner, and fellow fighter. Kenpachi Zaraki was not long in joining them. He accepted the bottle and took a large swig as he silently toasted the memory of a great fighter. It could be said that Kurosaki Ichigo was one of the few people that Kenpachi truly respected.

* * *

Of all of Ichigo's friends, Inoue Orihime was by far the worst off. She sat in the corner of her apartment unmoving. Had the steady rise and fall of her chest not been present, she would have easily been mistaken for dead. She shed not a tear, said not a word. She had locked herself in her own mind, refusing to let go of the rapidly dying hope that Kurosaki Ichigo was alive. She remained in a state of suspended animation, just staring at the opposite wall. Staring...

A single, solitary tear made its way down her cheek.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou's brush darted across the paper, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The Tenth Division captain would occasionally pause, his eyes darkening before his hand tightened around the brush and continued his work. Hyourinmaru was a steady thrum in the back of his mind as he tried not to think about what he could or could not have done to keep Kurosaki from entering that building in the first place.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Shinjuku bombing. In a conference hall, several important politicians from all around the world sat along a table. The atmosphere in the hall was tense and angry.

"—and can you prove that no Middle Eastern faction is involved in the bombing that killed 13 delegates, including the Foreign Minister's son?" A dark haired man demanded.

A dark skinned man shrank back. "Prove? No, but--"

"And can you prove that no Middle Eastern faction had a hand in the Foreign Minister's disappearance?"

"No, but—"

"This reeks of a cover-up," the man said.

"Cover-up? I beg your pardon?" the other man said, rising from his seat.

"I'll clarify," the dark haired man said. "Japan is not naïve. It's well known that the Middle East opposes unification. "Minister Kurosaki was the Key to the unification process. Then an assassination attempt takes place, nearly killing her. And then, for the duration of her recovery, her son takes her place and not a week later, the conference hall he was in is bombed and at approximately the same time, the Minister disappears."

"…!!"

The hall filled with uneasy murmurs. The man smiles in triumph as the dark skinned man sank into his seat. A knock at the door cut through the atmosphere.

"Excuse me, everyone," a calm female voice said.

"Minister!" the dark skinned man cried in surprise.

"I'm sorry to have caused you any worry," Kurosaki Masaski said with a small smile as she entered the room, Ishida Ryuuken behind her. "As you can all see, I am fine." Her face became serious. "Allow me to explain what has been happening before there is any more antagonism between your parties."

"…!" The dark haired man fumed as he rose from his seat. He made to leave the table and started as a figure blocked his way.

"Century Discover's C.E.O., leaving early?" a smooth male baritone said, "Don't you want to hear this?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"You look surprised," Ichigo's face was impassive. "Did you think I was dead?"

Behind him, Ishida's face was cool. The light reflecting off the Quincy's glasses hid the triumphant gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Ishida Uryuu, Ishida Ryuuken, and Kurosaki Masaki sat in a sitting room, cups of steaming tea sat on the table in front of them. A firm knock sounded at the door just before it opened, revealing the figure of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"How was it?" Masaki asked her son.

"Not too bad," Ichigo answered as he made his way toward the couch his mother was sitting in, "They're all still in chaos, but they understood."

"I see," Masaki said thoughtfully.

"A difficult job awaits us," Ichigo said, "There's still the matter of the Black Serpent's forces… And there's the unification of the United Nations. It has stumbled—we can't let it fall…"

Masaki smiled proudly. "You're coming along very well, Ichigo. I think a visit with my lawyer is in order. Although your sixteenth birthday won't be for a little while yet, I think you've earned the right to a part of your inheritance…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Ishida Ryuuken and Ishida Uryuu smirked at the teen.

* * *

Byakuya looked up in surprise as he felt his sister burst into the office and make her way over to Renji, a sheet of paper in her hands.

"He's alive, Renji!" Rukia shouted, her eyes tearing up. "The little fool was alive this entire time and Ishida knew!"

"What?!" Renji barked, half-rising from his seat.

"I just got the letter!" Rukia said, shoving it at her childhood friend.

Renji looked over the paper and a shit-eating grin spread over his face. "Heh, that Ichigo…"

Byakuya stifled a smile at his sister and vice-captain's happiness. He was glad the orange haired teen was alive, but first, he was going to kill the teen for making Rukia cry in the first place.

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku burst into the Tenth Division Headquarters waving a sheet of paper. "Taichou! Taichou! Ichigo's alive!"

Hitsugaya Toushirou looked up, scowling. "I don't know what you're talking about, Matsumoto, but that's not funny."

"I'm serious!" Matsumoto shoved the paper at the small captain. "Look!"

Hitsugaya sighed and took the paper and unfolded it, realizing a bit belatedly that it was a letter. Teal eyes brightened as they took in the words on the pristine paper. His lips curled into a smirk.

"That idiot…"

* * *

"I'm going to kill the little bastard!!"

Birds took flight at the Eleventh Division Captain's roar.

Yumichika smiled as he tucked the letter into his shihakushou. Ikkaku grinned at his long time friend as Kenpachi roared again about how he was going to kill the orange haired teen in the most bloody and painful way imaginable.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue threw herself at the orange haired teen standing in the door of the room, still dressed in a navy suit.

Ichigo smiled sadly as he returned the redhead's hug. "Hey there, Inoue."

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki threw herself at her old sparring partner. "You're alive!"

Ichigo smirked. "Just barely. I survived from sheer dumb luck."

"Ichigo!!" For once, Ichigo did not attack the overly exuberant bouncing monkey that was Asano Keigo, allowing him to latch on to him with the two girls. Considering what he had put them through, Ichigo thought that he could put up with it just this once.

"Ichigo." Chad nodded at the orange haired teen, who nodded back.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ichigo," Mizuro said.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm back, everyone. I'm sorry I put you guys through all of this."

* * *

Ichigo was in a meeting when he sensed the reiatsu of seven shinigami. He glanced off to the side, through the glass wall and gave an imperceptible nod to the figures in the hall. The seven nodded. Ichigo turned his attention back to the meeting.

* * *

"How's your mother?" Matsumoto asked.

"Mother is fine," Ichigo said, "She's made a full recovery and is back to work. It's like nothing ever happened."

A young woman rolled a cart with two pots of tea and eight cups into the room. Ichigo nodded at the woman who left without another word.

"So everything is going well then?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said as he poured the tea. "Things are going as well as they ever do."

"I feel bad though," Rukia said, "We're layering responsibility on top of responsibility on you."

Ichigo sighed as he passed around the cups and sat down. "Things were shaky for a while, but if we keep at it, the unification process will go through." He lifted his cup to his lips, took a sip, and continued, "The Black Serpent's remaining troops have been dispersed, and the munitions factories that were producing munitions during wartime have been closed down and stripped. We managed to stop a new war from breaking out. But there _were_ victims, and we can't ever forget about them." Ichigo's eyes darkened as he remembered his experiences and what he had learned when in hiding.

"Ichigo…" Renji looked worried.

Ichigo smiled sadly. "It's alright though. In the end, the best thing we can do to honor them is to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again. We are heading toward an era of peace, and we'll ensure that it stays this way, so there will be no more senseless bloodshed!"

"It's ironic though," Ikkaku said, "Here you are, an advocate of peace in the living world, but among the shinigami, you're easily the most powerful and fierce of fighters."

Ichigo laughed. "Isn't it?"

The room filled with laughter but for Ichigo and Hitsugaya. Teal eyes met chocolate brown and an understanding passed between them. The human world may be at peace, a fragile, easily broken peace, but peace nevertheless, but for the shinigami, they were at war. There was still Aizen, and if the shinigami's war against Aizen and his ambitions spilled over into the human world, that fragile peace that was slowly being strengthened was sure to shatter and give way to war. The repercussions that would come of having two worlds at war simultaneously would be terrible, and it was something that absolutely could not be allowed to happen…

TBC….


	6. Epilogue

Title: BLEACHed Blitzkrieg

Author(s): SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji

Disclaimer: No money is made off this work of fiction. Bleach is not mine. If it was, I would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Summary: In a world where Kurosaki Masaki survived and is a world renowned political power, can her firstborn, Kurosaki Ichigo step up to the plate? What if he were to put his mother's teachings to use? AU

Pairing: ByakuyaxIchigo or is it IchigoxByakuya?

Note: Just another case of plot bunnies gone wild. Sorta AUish and crackish. Collab with Deragonmaji.

Epilogue

One of the heavy oak double doors opened into the spacious office. On the other side of the room, a heavy desk with a polished slate top was stacked with papers. Behind the desk, an orange haired teen clad in a dress shirt and tie sat in the oversized chair, the black jacket of his suit slung over the back of his chair. A hand absently darted up to land on top of a particularly large stack of files as the draft from the opening door threatened to topple it while chocolate eyes studied the words printed on a paper in his hand.

"Would you mind closing that door?" the teen said distractedly. "It took me **three days** just to read through all these files."

A wry snort followed the harried request. "Got a lot of work I see," came the reply in a rough, lazy drawl in a male voice.

Ichigo's head jerked up. "Renji!"

"You know we're going back to Soul Society today?" the sixth division vice-captain said.

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah, but I just can't leave you know?" he waved his hand, indicating the paper covering the desk.

Renji snorted. "Been there, done that, but your father and Kyouraku-taichou insisted. They've got something they need to talk to you about, and Sotaicho will want to speak to you about something as well."

The door opened and a man stepped in carrying another stack of files. "Here are the latest accounts, Kurosaki-san…"

Ichigo sighed. "Great… More work…" He looked at the redhead and said, "Look, I'll try to meet you at the Shoten after I get through all this. Just see if you can put off the departure time until tonight at latest, alright?"

Renji nodded. "See you then," the redhead left.

* * *

Ichigo hugged his mother farewell as the shinigami entered the gates to Soul Society.

Masaki smiled. "I'll see you soon sweetheart."

Ichigo grinned and waved as the shouji doors concealed him from sight.

* * *

Renji grinned and stretched. "It's good to be home!!"

Hitsugaya raised and eyebrow. "Boke. We left yesterday..."

The redhead sputtered. "S-so?? What the hell's your point??"

The shingami burst into laughter.

"Whatever, lets go." Ichigo grinned and walked off in the direction of the 10th division, the rest trailing behind, still picking on Renji.

* * *

Matsumoto laughed loudly from her place on the plush couch in the administration office. All of the shinigami present were happily enjoying a few drinks, and conversing with the one they had thought dead. Even the tensai taicho was enjoying himself. Though, it was a bit difficult to tell, as he was still working on paperwork, but the ever present scowl had softened the slightest bit.

SLAM!!

Everyone's heads snapped toward the loud sound. Ichigo's eyes widened as the identity of the intruders registered in his brain. "Hey! What--"

"IIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!!" a blur of white and black hurled itself across the room.

Acting on instinct, Ichigo neatly sidestepped the missile that he was ashamed to call his father. The resounding CRACK that was Isshin's head impacting with the wall cause the majority of the shinigami to wince.

Undaunted, the Kurosaki elder lept to his feet. "SON!! COME!! LEAP INTO DADDY'S ARMS FOR HE HAS MISSED YOU SO!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. "Uhh... What the hell? You knew I was alive, dumbass..."

Isshin flapped a hand. "Details, details."

"Yare yare... Give the boy a chance to breathe..." 8th Division Taicho Kyoraku Shunsei said as he ambled his way into the room.

Streams of tears fell from Isshins eyes. "Aniki!! So cold!!"

Ukitake smiled as he walked in after his friend. "Shu-kuns right Isshin-kun." He wrapped Ichigo in a hug, "Good to see you Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo returned the smile. "Thanks Ukitake-taicho."

A fourth head poked itself into the office. "Hello boy..." Kenpachi Zaraki spoke with a feral grin. "I believe we have some business to attend to..."

Hitsugaya stood up suddenly and slammed his hands onto the desk, causing everyone to jump then shiver as the temperature dropped several degrees "In case you haven't noticed, this is not a party... As glad as we all are to see boke over here," he gestured at Ichigo with a thumb. "Hey!!" objected the strawberry, the vertically challenged tensai ignored the exclamation and continued without pause. "My office is no place for a brawl, so I would appreciate it if you all would GET THE HELL OUT!!"

Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He took one look at the bloodlust boiling in one Kenpachi Zaraki's eyes, and did the smart thing. He got the hell out of dodge.

"GET BACK HERE GAKI!!" Kenpachi roared as he gave chase.

Hitsugaya turned a scalding glare onto the remaining shinigami. "Can I help you?" his tone was icy as the temperature dropped even further. The rest decided that they should take a leaf out of the death-berry's book and make themselves scarce. The office was empty a few seconds later.

Toushiro heaved a sigh as he sat back down at his desk. Finally, he could get some work done in peace.

* * *

"Ouken?" Ichigo frowned. "That's the Royal Key to the King's dimension, right?"

"Yep," Shunsui gave his nephew a flat look. "You'll have to take care of Karakura while you're in the human world, Ichigo. According to the Twelfth Division, Karakura has the necessary concentration of souls and spiritual power to create the Ouken, which means that Aizen will be attacking it. If Aizen manages to create the Ouken, the entirety of Karakura will be obliterated in the process. This information isn't public yet, but I'm fairly sure that Yama-jiji will be telling you this at a later meeting."

"But if Aizen creates the Ouken, and Karakura is obliterated because of it… The human government is going to go nuts, assuming that either Japan is creating some super weapon, or Karakura was attacked by some country opposing the unification because its home to the Japanese Foreign Minister and her son!" Ichigo muttered. "The possibility of another war being started because of a completely unrelated incident is extremely high. I doubt even mom's influence could stop other countries from declaring war if that were the case…"

"Which is why we're telling you this before Yamamoto-sotaichou gets the chance," Isshin said, entering the room. "A lot is riding on you this time, Ichigo, not just the unification process, but also making sure that Karakura can survive the following war."

Ichigo nodded. "So, where is the Elder? I thought that if this was so important, they'd be here at the set time."

Shunsui chuckled. "He'll be here soon. Give the old man a break."

Ichigo crossed his arms and muttered something along the lines of being old not being an acceptable reason for being late.

"Now, now," Isshin said lightly, "The only reason why you're still a Representative Shinigami instead of a fully fledged shinigami in the Gotei 13 is because you were late for a meeting, so don't complain."

"That was completely different," Ichigo snorted. "It wasn't like I could have shunpoed to the meeting once the car broke down."

The three sat in silence after that, occasionally sipping from cups of tea as they watched sakura petals drift through the air through the open door leading into the garden. Ten minutes passed and another door opened.

"Forgive my tardiness," an aged voice said. "I trust you were not waiting long?"

The three turned and nodded at the old man who stepped into the room.

"Not at all, Elder," Isshin said.

"Good afternoon, Elder," Shunsui said, his voice taking on a teasing lilt.

"Good afternoon," Ichigo inclined his head respectfully, his face carefully blank and his tone inflectionless as his posture stiffened.

"Ah," the Elder breathed, "You must be Ichigo-kun."

"I am."

The Elder nodded and knelt on one of the cushions as a servant set a cup in front of him. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Ichigo-kun."

"Likewise."

"Come, child," a wrinkled hand waved away the stiff formality of the teen, "there is no need to imitate the Kuchiki Heir. We are all family here."

"As you wish," Ichigo's tone and face never changed though his shoulders and his grip on his reiatsu relaxed slightly.

The Elder chuckled and turned to Isshin, "He reminds me of you before you left to marry that woman of yours, Isshin-kun."

"Ichigo is Masaki's and my pride and joy," Isshin said, "Ichigo and his two sisters, Karin and Yuzu have filled our days with much light and laughter."

"And I suppose the boy takes after his mother, if his political exploits are any indication," the Elder chuckled. "But on to business then." The old man turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun, you are aware of your status in this family, right?"

"At father's and Shihouin-san's insistence, I studied on it during my stay in the Fourth Division Hospice after my initial entry to Seireitei," Ichigo answered.

The Elder nodded. "Then you are aware that as the son of the third son, that there is very little left for you? At best, you can claim some influence as a member of House Kyouraku, but near everything else is controlled by our Clan Head, except, if you, like Isshin-kun and Shunsui-kun were to join the Gotei 13."

"I am well aware of what my position in the Clan entails," Ichigo responded.

The Elder nodded again. "Yes, I would expect nothing less from one with an upbringing such as your own. However, Ichigo-kun, you possess much more influence than the Clan Head at the moment."

Ichigo's eyes widened minutely at the declaration and his reiatsu reflected confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

The Elder sighed. "The Council 46 is in awe of you because you spoke well enough to stop Tousen Kaname (who, might I add, is well known for his obstinacy and refusal to deviate from his original intentions once his mind is made up) from defecting, thus depriving Aizen of an ally. You have the support of almost the entirety of the Captains of the Gotei 13, and the support of House Shihouin, House Shiba, House Ukitake, and House Kuchiki, as well as the obvious support of House Kyouraku. Your mother is a powerful politician in the human world, and you proved yourself as a capable politician while serving in your mother's place while she recovered from her injuries. You are capable of convincing a Quincy to accompany you to rescue a shinigami. You can even fight on an even footing with a captain level shinigami. You have much more power and influence than even the Clan Head because of this, and so you have become a very desirable commodity to the Noble Houses." There was a brief silence as the Elder took a drink and as the cup was set back down, the Elder continued, "However, despite all of this, your inheritance will be small at best. As such, the Elders of House Kyouraku have decided that the best way to ensure your future is by creating an alliance between House Kyouraku and another Noble House. That is, if you do not intend to, in the future, create a new Noble House under the name Kurosaki. And if that were the case, House Kyouraku would support you of course; you are, after all, one of our children."

Ichigo's posture stiffened again as his eyes narrowed slightly and his face blanked and he tightened his grip on his reiatsu. The Elder couldn't help but admire the cloak of impassivity and dignity that the boy could wrap around himself at a moment's notice. The boy was truly worthy of his status in Seireitei it seemed.

"Am I to assume, then," Ichigo said slowly, his voice and face betraying nothing, "that the Elders of House Kyouraku have already arranged for my betrothal?"

The Elder nodded. "Yes. It was surprisingly easy to gain the assent of the Elders of that particular Noble House to push the engagement through. I wasn't joking when I said that the Nobility of Seireitei truly desires to have you in their respective Houses."

"May I inquire as to the identity of this person, Elder?"

"Certainly!" the Elder chirruped, his eyes lighting up in pleasure. "Up until recently, an alliance with this particular House was extremely difficult to gain, but with you, Ichigo-kun, the Elders of that House agreed quite readily! There is no doubt in my mind that the Heir of House Kuchiki will take good care of you."

"Wait, **WHAT**!!" the careful mask of control shattered and Ichigo was on his feet, his reiatsu fluctuating wildly. "You did **NOT** just say House Kuchiki!"

The Elder stared at the boy. "I thought you would be pleased, child, especially since you seem so close to the members of House Kuchiki."

((In the background, Isshin sighed. "Well, there went all that carefully crafted control. And he was doing so well too." Shunsui nodded in agreement.))

"Are you insane?!" Ichigo yelled. "We'd kill each other before the night is up!"

The Elder said carefully, "Now, I'm sure you're just exaggerating. Control yourself, child."

Ichigo stiffened, took a deep breath, and reeled in his reiatsu, and knelt back down. The tensing of the skin around his eyes were the only indication of his feelings. "My apologies," he said between clenched teeth.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was on his way down to the tea room in the Kuchiki Estate to meet with the Kuchiki Elders for some reason that was as yet, to him at least, unknown, when a sudden blast of angered reiatsu crashed over his senses. Almost as quickly as the reiatsu had appeared, it vanished. He stopped and turned slightly in the direction toward which the Kyouraku Estate lay, wondering what could have caused the owner of that particular reiatsu's anger. His shoulders shifted imperceptibly, the closest to a shrug that would come from Kuchiki Byakuya. Well, whatever it was, if the teen could regain control of himself that quickly, then it was probably nothing to be worried about. Byakuya kept right on walking.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Kuchiki Estate's Tea Room was calm and the silence was only broken by the quiet rustling of fabric, the swirling of liquid, the quiet noises of objects being picked up and set down, and the sound of a whisk through liquid. The tea ceremony was completed with the grace and precision that was the expected norm for the members of House Kuchiki, and as Elder and Heir partook of the green tea and sweets, for the time, there was only silence, tinged with the barest hint of apprehension, expectancy, and dry, icy formality.

"Byakuya-dono," the Kuchiki Elder who was representing the entirety of the House Kuchiki's Elder Council intoned, "We of the Kuchiki Elder Council have decided it is time for you to remarry for the honor of the House."

Byakuya took a sip of his tea, his face unchanging.

"As such, we have decided to form an alliance with House Kyouraku."

Now Byakuya was confused, though he showed none of it. He thought that House Kyouraku had no daughters? No, wait, Senbonzakura reminded him that there were two of them, young, very much so, and just out of childhood and entering that awkward time during which they were neither children nor women, but daughters of the House Kyouraku still, both hidden in the human world. Surely the Elders did not intend to marry him to mere children?

"In one week's time," the Elder continued, "You will have formally proposed and bound this engagement, and in two month's time, you will marry the firstborn child of the third son of the House Kyouraku, one Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya couldn't help it. He choked on his tea.

* * *

If nothing else, for the next few days after the surprising, and admittedly very welcome, news of Kurosaki Ichigo's survival of the blast that killed twenty-one other delegates, and the war that had only been barely averted as a result, and the news that House Kyouraku and House Kuchiki had agreed on an alliance to be sealed by marriage, the Sixth Division Captain and the Substitute Shinigami had gone out of their way to avoid each other. A day before the week ended, the two sucked it up, and arranged to meet in a tea house in Rokungai, and with Ukitake Jyuushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui, Kurosaki Isshin, and Kuchiki Rukia as witnesses, Byakuya and Ichigo went through the motions of a formal engagement.

* * *

A month later, the Senkaimon was opened, and Isshin escorted his wife and two daughters into Soul Society in preparation for the wedding. The Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 even lifted temporarily, the exile on Urahara Kisuke so he could attend his one time student's wedding.

Ichigo had never been more mortified in his entire life.

* * *

The day after the wedding, Ichigo and Isshin escorted Masaki, Yuzu, and Karin back to the human world. Ichigo resumed school and seeing to the business he had inherited from his mother while simultaneously taking care of his sisters while Masaki traveled the world, working her political magic, and Isshin returned to Seireitei to run the Fifth Division.

* * *

Three days after the wedding, the original advance squad of Shinigami, plus one, entered to the living world. When Ichigo saw who was with them, he just barely managed to resist the urge to pound his head on a wall, for who had stepped through the Senkaimon as a member of the advanced squad, then his husband, one Kuchiki Byakuya.

The deathberry decided that it was the last straw when a giggling Rukia, Yuzu and Karin locked them together in the guestroom that he had prepared for Byakuya, and found on top of the dresser all the condiments necessary (and unnecessary in his own opinion) for a night between lovers.

But then again, Ichigo thought, when Byakuya proved extremely adept at calming and distracting his husband, perhaps things weren't that bad. Even if they would have to put up with the teasing from the others the next morning.

**Owari**

**SanadaSayuri:** --Sigh—Well, there you have it! We have reached the end of BLEACHed Blitzkrieg. And no! There won't be any sequel, unless Deragonmaji wants to go through all the shit that's happened up till now what with all the additions and changes that will have to be made to accommodate what's been going on thus far?

**Deragonmaji:** First off, I would like to thank you all for reading! -bows- I wouldn't mind writing a sequel. It might take a bit to write it completely as to include all the changes as SanadaSayuri has said above. Whatever, we'll work it out. Feedback?

**SanadaSayuri & Deragonmaji:** Thanks for reading this fic! We really appreciate it! COMMENTS ARE WONDERFUL!! :D


End file.
